Torn
by Glee All Night Long
Summary: Holland and Arabella have always struggled with boys; especially the boys at McKinley High School. So when Holland moves back to Lima, it's no surprise she finds herself in a sticky situation with Jake and Ryder. Meanwhile, Arabella is dating Finn and is head over heels for him...until she starts hanging out with Sam. Can these girls make it out alive?


"Hollabear," mom pokes her head into my bedroom doorway, "you might need these for school!" She smiles and flings me a set of car key and I sit up in shock.

"Mom," _these are dad's keys_, "where did you get-"

"Just an early birthday present for you. But, you have to take Chase and Sam to school today. Now get up, I have to go to work," she smiles again, her blue eyes sparkling with mystery and delight. I groan, yanking the covers off of me and heading to my bathroom. Mom works from 6AM-10PM at the children's hospital so usually Sam, Chase, and I took the bus. We recently moved back to Lima from Los Angeles and today was the first day back to school.

"Sam! Chase! Let's go!" I pick up my acoustic and sling it onto my back before ushering my brothers out of the house and towards my dad's truck. Sam is 12 and Chase is 9 so in order to get them to school on time, I have to leave at 7. Sam and Chase look like my mom; sparkling baby blues, sandy blonde curls, and pale skin. I look like my dad; green eyes, chocolate brown hair, though now it has blue streaks, and fair skin. Dad was a marine and he died 2 years ago in combat and we moved to LA to be closer to family. Now that we're back though, it seems like everything's changed.

* * *

"Who's that?" I turn to see a blonde in a cheerleading uniform staring at me and whispering loudly to her friends. Shrugging, I keep walking towards a familiar head of bouncing blonde curls. She is smiling at something in her locker, most likely a picture of her long time crush, Finn Hudson, who graduated last year.

"Okay, now you're just stalkerish," I smirk, looking at the picture over her shoulder, "First Finn, now Sam?"

"Ah!" She jumps in surprise and I grab the picture from her, "Holland! When did you get back from LA and _why _did you do that?" She snatches up the picture and stuffs it back in her locker, "and we're just friends. It was just such an adorable picture!"

"Whatever you say, Bella." I raise my hands up in surrender. Everyone in the school knew Arabella as a snobby choir kid but nobody knew her the way I did. Arabella and I have been best friends since Kindergarten and we knew literally everything about each other. So I wasn't surprised when she called me at midnight last year because she 'was confused about her feelings for Sam and Finn' and then when she started dating Finn.

We wander down to my English class, catching up on what we've been doing, "So why'd you put blue streaks in your hair? They look really good but I just never thought you would do that."

"I just got tired of being boring, y'know?"

"_You _were never boring," she rolls her eyes, throwing her hair over her shoulder and taking a seat at the front of the classroom, "but now that you're back, you can join me in Glee Club."

"Bella, I already told you, I don't want to sing in front of people."

"But Holla! You are an amazing singer! And you can play every version of the guitar known to man!"

"No, Bella, it's not happening."

* * *

"I drive your truck

I drive your truck

I hope you don't mind,

I hope you don't mind

I drive your truck," I sigh, wiping away my tears and setting my guitar in it's case.

"That was amazing," a tall boy with light brown hair comes strutting down the stairs, "You should sing that for the Glee Club." He hops up on the stage and sits down next to me with a smile.

"Uh," I scoot away slightly, touching my necklace from my dad, "I'd rather not. It's-"

"Too personal? Yeah, I understand. You new here?" He raises an eyebrow at me and scoots closer. _Doesn't he know what personal space is? _

"Um yeah, sorta. I just moved back from LA but I used to live here," I nod, shoving my hands in my pockets as the bell for 7th period rings.

"Well, I gotta go," he smiles, hopping off the stage "but think about what I said." Slowly I get up and walk towards the science room and groan. I hated chemistry and trust me, chemistry did not like me! Trudging over to my seat, I couldn't help but survey the people. The guy who I just talked to was chatting with a brunette girl, a black girl, and the bleach blonde cheerleader who had looked at me like I was gum on the bottom of her shoes this morning. He smiles and waves at me, earning him a few strange looks from the rest of the group.

"Holland," I whip around to see Arabella standing in front of me, smirking, "you're coming with me after school. So don't try to ditch me after class." She smirks again and settles in next to me so the dreaded class can start.

* * *

"C'mon! I want a good seat," she pulls me, and my guitar, to the classroom where, I'm guessing, Glee Club is held. Huffing, I follow her to the last row of chairs where Sam is seated with Blaine.

"I am not getting up there if that's what-Oh my god, you have got to be kidding me." Right then, the oh-so-familiar sound of Jake's voice fills my ears, followed by him walking into the classroom.

"Wha-Uh oh..." Arabella turns to stare at him in horror and then looks at me, "we're in trouble now." Jake chooses then to turn and look at us. His eyes go wide and he starts up the steps towards us. _Oh shit, I'm in trouble now! _

Just then, the teacher walks in, "Let's get these auditions started, first up, Arabella and..." he looks down at the sheet in confusion, "Holland?" _He doesn't have to ask me twice!_ I grab my guitar and slip past Jake, rushing to get away from him.


End file.
